After Class
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Flaky accidentally overhears a dreadful conversation between Flippy and Petunia after class one day.


**Nothing more than a daily scenario between Flaky and Flippy in school.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media :D**

***Remarks* In this story, both Flaky and Flippy are students at Happy Tree High, around 15-16 years old. Characters are in human/anime form. **

* * *

Flaky tottered down the long plain corridor with a stack of folders. She could have complained or simply sought help but she didn't. She hated after-class duty work, especially moving stuff around. Trapped in her petite physique, she could barely lift five folders in one go, let alone thirty.

She was nearly stumbling when suddenly a pair of hands snatched half of the folders from her. She looked up abruptly, only to see a smiling green-haired boy.

_"Oh no."_ She thought, attempting to turn around but he was faster. He clutched her sleeves and pulled her to him.

"Hey, Flaky." He called out. She trembled at his voice, refusing to meet his eyes. The boy frowned in dismay.

"What have I done?" He asked grimly.

"N-Nothing." Flaky shook her head. She didn't want to recall what she had witnessed earlier on. It was too…overwhelming. The boy did not give in though. He was determined to know what went wrong. They had been good friends since elementary school and he even asked her out in a few occasions. Then, all at once, she stopped showing interest in him a week ago and started avoiding him whenever possible.

"E-Excuse me, Flippy. I have work t-to do." Flaky said, trying to pass through him but he did not budge.

"No." He declined, holding out his arm to block her way. "Not before you tell me why you're ignoring me."

Flaky felt her heart racing. How could she tell him the reason?

_It all got started when she forgot her books after class one day. She was heading back to the library when she passed one of these classrooms and heard Flippy and Petunia talking inside. They were apparently on duty that day. But what Flaky overheard was horrible. It began with Petunia's shrieking, followed by Flippy's roaring. Then, the room was filled with creaking sounds of moving tables and chairs, shuffling footsteps and awful screeching. It was as though an dreadful fight was taking place. Flaky was too terrified to open the door. The next thing she knew, she heard Petunia screaming her lungs out._

_"Relax, Petunia! Stop clawing my back." Flippy complained._

_"But…But…it's my first time to…"_

_"Now, stop making a fuss and let me take over."_

_"Oh, Flippy, faster, faster!" Petunia shouted, her husky voice embedded in excitement. "Faster, oh yes, excellent, harder please, harder! Oh God, that's it! Crush it with all your might! Show me your strength, boy."_

_"Are you sure of it?" Flippy asked._

_"Yes! DO IT! Don't show mercy! Oh yes~"Petunia panted. "Oh boy, you're amazing!"_

_Flaky was not convinced at first but it went on for several minutes. Completely astonished, she couldn't believe Petunia and Flippy would actually do something like that in a classroom. What made it worse than ever was that Petunia was dating Handy at that moment! Without a second thought, Flaky fled from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her._

After the incident, Flaky did not talk to Flippy again. She admitted she had a crush on him but she was not exactly jealous. It was not like they were dating officially, though he did ask her to be his dance-partner in the prom. Yet, every time she saw him, she couldn't stop picturing him making out with Petunia. Then, a feeling of guilt would strike her as she couldn't possibly tell Handy the truth. It would be too traumatizing for him to accept the fact that Petunia was cheating on him.

"For God's sake, that's why you're avoiding me?!" Flippy exclaimed with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

Flaky glanced at him, petrified. For once, she admired her courage to actually blurt out the truth, though she was obviously forced to speak up under his pressure.

"W-Well…I-I won't tell anyone…" Flaky stuttered, blushing. "I-I will just pretend nothing's ever h-happened."

"You didn't actually see anything." Flippy pinpointed.

"U-Um…"

"And you think I was making out with Petunia?"

"W-Well…y-you see…"

"Flaky, listen," Flippy suddenly gripped both of her shoulders, which caused the poor girl to jump in panic. "Look at me."

Flaky slowly fluttered her eyes to gaze at him, her body shivering badly.

"I swear I WAS NOT FUCKING PETUNIA." Flippy bawled, shaking her shoulders. He was utterly irritated.

"B-But…" Flaky couldn't fathom why he was getting so annoyed all of sudden. Did she misunderstand him and Petunia? But what she heard…

"Gosh, Petunia and I were on duty that day. We were sweeping the floor and there was this damn creepy big rat. That girl started hyperventilating and smashing everything in her sight. I asked her to relax and she clawed my back! SHE CLAWED MY BACK! Goddamn it, I still have those bruises on my back."

"S-So…" Flaky widened her eyes and gasped. "Y-You weren't actually making out."

"Geez, Flaky, I was chasing the rat and hitting it with the boom. Petunia was yelling all the way through. She wouldn't let me go until I crushed the poor thing into pieces."

"T-That means when she said 'faster'…"

"She was asking me to catch the rat and hit it harder!" Flippy rolled his eyes.

"O-Oh…I-I see." Flaky faked a smile. Her embarrassment was beyond what words could describe. How could she misunderstand something so horribly?

"Flaky, you didn't actually go and tell Handy what you **_thought_** you **_heard_**, huh?"

"N-No…of course not…"

"Great! Otherwise I'm gonna end up in pieces like that rat!" Flippy yelped. "And why on earth would you even think of something so dirty?"

Flaky flushed, looking away to dodge from the boy's glare.

"And more importantly, you made this up on your own and ignored me for the past few days." Flippy accused, hands on his hips. "I asked you to be my partner at the prom and you went to accept Splendid's invitation instead. Seriously, man, I'm pissed."

"O-Oh…Please…d-don't be angry, Flippy." Flaky said immediately, grasping his hands. "I-I'm so sorry I m-misunderstood you…"

"It's not a matter of misunderstanding but the fact that you think I was a pervy bastard who fancied fucking a crazy clean-freak while trying to date you at the same time! I'm disappointed, Flakes. I can't believe this is what you see in me." The boy growled.

"O-Oh, Flippy, please, forgive me." Flaky begged almost with tears.

Flippy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, stop crying now." He said, wiping away her tears with his fingers.

"S-So…y-you'll forgive me?"

"Yea, if you kiss me."

"W-What?" Flaky dropped her jaws incredulously.

"Kiss me." Flippy smirked, his mischievous emerald eyes gleaming. "And dump that superhero. Go to the prom with me. Then, I'll forgive you."

"B-But…" Flaky looked around anxiously. The surrounding was empty but she couldn't leave things to chances. What if someone suddenly appeared and spotted them kissing?

"So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Flippy pouted impatiently. "You broke my heart when you refused to talk to me, you know. I kept sending you messages and you blocked me. A kiss isn't too much to ask for after what you've done to me, is it?"

"N-No, of course n-not." Flaky blushed timidly.

"Well?"

Reluctantly, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. It was a very swift kiss and was already enough to please him. The boy was amazed, clearly not expecting her to comply with his rather selfish request. Still, they shared a short, enjoyable moment of intimacy. When they withdrew from each other, both of them were smiling bashfully.

"Let's carry these to the classroom and I'll walk you home." Flippy said, picking up the folders.

"O-Okay." Merrily, Flaky took his arm and they started walking off.


End file.
